


Days of Summer

by Amply_Brecht



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Multi, Prompt Art, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, there are definitely arguements of who gets shotgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amply_Brecht/pseuds/Amply_Brecht
Summary: In which Nepeta Leijon finally gets her hands on a beat up pick up and takes her lovers on a road trip for the final summer before senior year.Gift for lesbiansombra (syballineInferno) for HS polyswap 2017.





	Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbiansombra (syballineInferno)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/gifts).



 

**Morning**

 

 

**Midday**

 

 

**Afternoon**

****

 

**Midnight**

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> What a good ship


End file.
